


Hysteria

by Ilyen



Series: Overwatch Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, MCHANGST, drabbels, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen
Summary: Prompt: Mchanzo, “You deserve better.”





	

“We’re gonna be okay.”

His voice sounds strained to his own ears, high and tight in his throat.

Thick twining roots press into his back, the first hiding spot he could find in the dense undergrowth, half-buried in muck. He has to dig Hanzo’s hand from the mud.

“We’ll be okay.” He repeats, grasping tightly.

Hanzo doesn’t look up, curled over his right side. Storm bow was lost miles back. Jesse heard the crack and saw him fall, saw the mist of red that seemed to bloom outward from his chest and hang in the air.

He doesn’t want to think about it. He’d only stopped long enough to haul the other man over his shoulder before stumbling into the jungle again.

Buzzing insects almost drown out the sound of his heart thumping in his ears. He squeezes harder. Maybe it’s a Talon helicopter swooping low over the trees, hunting them. Can’t think about that either.

He lies instead.“We’re gonna get out. Backup’s coming. Mercy will patch you right up.”

Their coms were fried during the first ambush. He has no idea if Morrison even knows they’re in trouble. Can’t think on that now.

Can’t look either, at the blood seeping down the archer’s front, almost hidden by the mud coating them both. Jesse keeps babbling.

“You’ll be alright. Promise. When we get back I’ll take you to the best damn restaurant in Spain. Best damn hibachi place I can think of. We just gotta sit tight.”

There isn’t an answer. Deep in the back of his mind, buried under the panic, he knows he won’t get one.

“Nah. You deserve better. You deserve everything I can give you. More. I’ll take you anywhere. Anywhere. Five-star resort. Vacation to the Caribbean. Italy or France or back to Japan. Take you to my home if you want. So much I wanna show you. Please be ok.”

He can feel trembling in his hand. Takes him a moment to realizes he’s the one shaking.

“You’re gonna be alright. Genji’ll be mad if you ain’t. Don’t want that now, do we?”

Sharp reports of weapon fire echoing through the trees make him jump, reflexively pulling Hanzo to him. The archer folds over, silent and deathly still, face into the murk. He slides his arms around the other man’s torso, hauls him upright against his chest.

He refuses to look down when his hand doesn’t meet cloth or smooth flesh, but instead clamps over torn muscle. Can’t think about how wrong Hanzo’s side feels. Can’t think about how he saw the bullet blow his chest wide open.

It’s a vain gesture as he presses the damp sullied cloth of the archer’s kyudo-gi to the gaping hole.

“I got you. We’re okay.”

He does it anyway. Buries his face into the other man’s neck, and prays.

He won’t think about how Hanzo hasn’t drawn breath since he fell.

His own breath is short as he starts to rock back and forth. Dampness coats his cheeks, blood or mud or tears. He doesn’t care.

Words spill from his lips, a desperate mantra of a man who has refuses to see reality.

“We’re okay. I love you. You’re gonna be fine. Please. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests, hmu at my tumblr: http://revolverwaffle.tumblr.com/


End file.
